The present invention relates to a compacting method and apparatus, and, in particular, a compacting method and apparatus employing the use of a forklift.
A major concern of metropolitan areas is refuse collection. Typically, industries within these areas incur significant expenses to collect and remove refuse. Currently, there are three main forms of refuse collection systems. One involves the use of roll-off containers, whereby the containers themselves are transported offsite and emptied of refuse at a disposal site. The second involves the use of front-end load containers, whereby the containers full of refuse are emptied onsite by a refuse collection vehicle and thereafter transported to a disposal site. And third involves a hydraulic compactor or packing ram which compacts refuse horizontally into an enclosed container and the container is transported to a disposal site whereby it is emptied and returned. Because of the hassle and inconvenience involved in refuse collection, these refuse collection systems are typically operated by independent contractors that will charge a fee based on various parameters, including the amount of trips that must be made either onsite to empty the front-end load containers or to transport the roll off or enclosed containers to the disposal sites.
In the case that a refuse collection fee is directly related to the amount of pickups and the amount of filled roll off containers being picked up, it becomes desirable to pack as much refuse as possible into the containers. Accordingly, a device sometimes used in refuse collection systems is a hydraulic packing ram. Although packing rams generally function to compact the refuse in containers, these rams tend to be very expensive and must be permanently installed and occupy valuable space. Additionally, packing rams require maintenance and electric service.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an inexpensive and effective refuse collection system.